Teenage Dream Broken
by smurfettekandybones
Summary: Hoy quiero amarte y sentirte a mi lado, vamos Pon tus manos sobre mí y vivamos un sueño como adolescentes  esta  noche... esperar tanto por este momento pero un pequeño chillido, échenle un vistazo, espero sus comentarios :


Bones no me pertenece xD (ya lo que quería que ocurriera está en proceso y espero ver más de esto) es de la fox y hh y todo lo demás ….

Regrese con un pequeño one-shot q se me ocurrió escuchando música dentro de 4 paredes y un enfermo al lado (cuidaba a mi tio en el hospital n.n) espero ke les guste

**Teenage Dream →Broken←**

_Luego de vencer a su pequeña hija y dejarla completamente dormida, fue por una copa de vino y se dirigió hacia el balcón de su nueva casa, necesitaba relajarse un poco, hoy había sido uno de esos días muy ajetreado en los que ni tiempo de respirar te queda, mientras tomaba su copa de vino sentada en el cómodo sofá, pensaba para despejarse un poco en aquellas palabras que les dedicaba aquel hombre todos los días._

_Cree que soy la más bonita de todas__, cuando estoy sin maquillaje o mejor un cuando me levanto con mi cabello alborotado me dice que soy la más hermosa y sexy mujer que existe en el planeta, sé que esto es algo rotundamente imposible el no conoce a todas las mujeres del planeta, pero me encanta escuchar estos elogios todos los días de nuestra vida. "nuestra vida" nunca pensé que compartiría mi vida con una persona, no mejor aún con dos, y que esta sería la más bella experiencia de todas.  
><em>_Cree que soy graciosa__, cuando cuento mis chistes "tan malos" y que soy tan encantadora cuando lo hago… Desde el momento en que lo conocí mi vida ha cambiado totalmente, yo era una ruina *en relación a mis sentimientos y mi vida personal-afectiva* pero todo ha cambiado gracias a él, gracias a él mi vida tiene sentido, gracias a él aprendí a decir "te amo" *una de mis palabras favoritas*, gracias a él encontré lo que nunca pensé buscar, es la pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas soy tan feliz, soy un ser completo._

_**¿Qué haces tan pensativa?**__ Le Susurro desconcertándola totalmente provocando una sacudida y a la vez alegría como todas las noches cada vez que llegaba a casa; con una gran sonrisa deja la copa a un lado y se da vuelta para besar a su marido_

_**Pensaba en ti **__dice un poco sonrojada_

_**¿Con una copa de vino? **__Le pregunta con extrañeza, desde que había dado a luz le rechazo la mínima gota de alcohol o cualquier otra cosa parecida debido a que amamantaba a la bebe_

_**¿Quieres acompañarme? **__Le propone temperance dándole un lado en el sofá_

_**¡Sí! **__Se sienta a un lado de ella colocando su brazo por encima de su hombro __**hasta que terminemos todas las botellas de vinos que tengamos en casa.  
>Pero primero me permites darle un beso a mi princesita…<strong>_

_**Puedes dárselo más tarde, está completamente dormida sabes lo bien que la relajan sus baños con infusiones de manzanilla.**_

_**Si es así entonces podemos tomar un poco de vino **__acepta la invitación que le ha propuesto antes temperance._

_**Y podríamos ponernos… **__se separa de sus brazos y se acomoda en sus piernas, colocando sus brazos por su cuello y mirándolo fijamente …__**un poco creativos**_

_**¿Estas preparada? **__le pregunta con un poco de temor, ya había pasado por muchas etapas raras después del embarazo de temperance,  
>hasta el punto en que ni siquiera permitía que la tocara.<em>

_¿Qué si estaba preparada? obviamente que si lo estaba, cuantas veces no lamento tener que esperar culminar la cuarentena por estar con él, aunque había pasado mas de ese tiempo específico, pero no se culpaba a ella sino a sus hormonas postparto que le provocaba rabia cuando la tocaba y ni el mínimo de deseo hacia él, y cuando lo tenia un pequeño ser frustraba esos momentos  
><em>_** Siempre lo estuve, solo que no se podía **__le aclara ella acomodándose en las piernas de su marido, dejándose expuesta ante él._

_**Estuve esperando tanto por este momento **__y como un acto de reflejo después de escuchar esas palabras la beso con tanto deseo, el mismo deseo que quería descargar de hace mucho tiempo_

_**Hoy quiero amarte y sentirte a mi lado, vamos  
>Pon tus manos sobre mí y vivamos un sueño como adolescentes esta noche<strong>_

_Booth con ganas de hacerlo en ese mismo lugar se levanta con ella sobre sus piernas, y se dirige hacia el living colocándola sobre el sofá, comienza a acariciarle todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer y suspirar con cada roce, la despoja de la pequeña ropa de pijama que la cubría y observa con detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, aun después del embarazo era simplemente perfecta aunque sus senos eran mas grandes "punto positivo para ambos"_

" _Me haces sentir que estoy viviendo un sueño, cuando me miras mi corazón se detiene, la forma en que me tocas siento que vibro, hoy quiero sentirte a mi lado sin mirar otra cosa que nos seamos nosotros, me haces sentir como una adolescente "_

" _No era justo que aun yo solamente estuviera desnuda " _

_pensaba temperance sin separarse de él comenzó a quitarle su ropa, cuando se desasieron por completo de todas sus prendas continuaron con sus caricias hasta el punto en que booth estaba consiguiendo que brennan tocara el cielo, solo quedaba un paso para esto y cuando lo estaban a punto de lograr un fuerte llanto los desoriento por completo, los dos se miraban desconcertados, esto no podría estar pasando, no hoy._

_**¿Que hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que se calme un poco?**__ Brennan buscaba una solución a este pequeño problemita pero los chillidos no paraban y no pararían ya conocía a la perfección a su pequeña hija, además booth no contribuía con sus risas, no era momento de payasadas. __**¿De que te ríes?**__ Le interroga un poco cabreada separándose de él._

_**De esto me hablo Hodgines **__reía cuando recordaba lo mal que le había dicho Hodgines que eran estas pequeñas situaciones con las que se cruzaría_

_**No es gracioso **__dice ella colocándose su bata de pijama y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hija_

_**Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos **__suspiro por lo que acababa de decir, eso seria algo muy difícil de proponer y acostumbrarse_

_**O encontrar una táctica especial contra esto **__indicó ella con un tono persuasivo…_


End file.
